Age 737
Age 737 is one of the most significant years in the ''Dragon Ball'' timeline as it is the setting of Dragon Ball Minus, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, and the portion of the film Dragon Ball Super: Broly that adapts Dragon Ball Minus. Events Main Timeline *The Saibamen are developed by a Saiyan scientist.Daizenshuu 7, February 25, 1996 *Kakarot and Broly are born on the same day sometime in April. (Parallel World Main Timeline)Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 *Broly and his father, Paragus, are tried and put to death. They are thrown into a wasteland. (Parallel World Main Timeline) *The events of Dragon Ball Minus and the Age 737 portion of the prologue of Dragon Ball Super: Broly (which adapts part of Dragon Ball Minus) occurs. **Bardock and Gine secretly send Goku off on the opposite side of the planet so Frieza's ship can't see him escaping in an unauthorized departure to Earth. Gine informs Raditz of Kakarot's departure to Earth which he mistakenly assumes to be a Saiyan Army authorized mission to invade Earth. **Vegeta and Raditz are on a mission together and do not return to Planet Vegeta even when Frieza orders them to. Nappa and two unnamed adult Saiyans are also with them.Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018 **The Galactic King assigns the Galactic Patrolman known as Jaco to travel to Earth and try to prevent Goku, the approaching Saiyan from destroying it.Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, 2014 *Just prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta launches an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but ends up being murdered by Frieza.Dragon Ball Z episode 78, Fighting Power: One Million?? *Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans including Bardock, Gine, Leek, and Taro in the process. **Salza and Neiz who are on Cooler's Spaceship see Goku's spacepod fleeing from Planet Vegeta as Frieza's destroying it. Frieza's older brother Cooler orders them to not interfere and let it go as its his brothers burden and not his.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 **During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive due to Broly utilizing his energy shield, (Parallel World Main Timeline) **Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, and the two adult Saiyans with them are informed of Planet Vegeta's destruction though Frieza's role is covered up by a cover story that claims a meteor impact caused its destruction. Nappa asks Vegeta about younger brother but Vegeta reveals he doesn't know if Tarble is alive or where he might be unaware his father banished the low class Prince Tarble to Tech-Tech for being an embarrassment to the royal House of Vegeta. **During the discussion about Vegeta's brother, Raditz is remained of his mother's message and the surviving Saiyans and Frieza Force are lead to believe the low class warrior Kakarot was sent on an official Saiyan Army mission to Earth as was common practice among the Saiyan Army. **Broly and Paragus survive due to having previously become stranded on Vampa in Age 732. While eating, a curious Broly (born around the same time as Vegeta in Age 732) notices Karakot's space pod fly by Vampa as it travels to Earth. **According to Toyotarō interpretations, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are killed by Team Dodoria after being informed of Frieza's order to return to Planet Vegeta by Leek. During the Genocide of the Saiyans, Honey and Onio witness Planet Vegeta explosion from another planet nearby allowing the couple to survive. *The events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman occur. **Three days before the Twinkle 8 launch, Jaco bumps into the Moon crashing his ship onto Earth in front of Omori's Island on his way to prevent Goku from destroying Earth. Jaco stays with Omori because his ship is busted.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 1, The Galactic Patrolman Goes to Earth **Two days before the Twinkle 8 launch, Jaco kills the Monster Shark early in the morning. Tamagoro Katayude arrives on Omori's Island and warns Omori he has one week to leave his island before the government takes it back.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 2, The Galactic Patrolman's Discovery Later that night, Omori and Jaco head to East CityJaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 3, The Galactic Patrolman's Spaceship and meet Tights. Jaco becomes a wanted criminal.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 5, The Galactic Patrolman's Enforcement **One day before the Twinkle 8 launch, Tights moves to Omori's Island and brings them Sky Gold to help fix Jaco's ship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 7, The Galactic Patrolman's Failure Katayude sees news about Jaco and prepares to go after him since he is the only one who knows his whereabouts after seeing him on Omori's Island.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 8, The Galactic Patrolman is Deeply Touched **The day of the Twinkle 8 launch, Tights arrives on Kiwi Island two days late and boards the rocket as An Azuki's double. Katayude arrives with the Eastern Capital Special Forces Unit to apprehend Jaco but fails.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 9, The Galactic Patrolman on the Move The Twinkle 8 malfunctions and Jaco saves Tights and the astronaut Manpuku Okawari with the help of the slowdown effect of Omori's Time Machine and Jaco's partially fixed spaceship. The charges against Jaco are dropped because of his heroic act.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 10, The Galactic Patrolman's Glory **The day after the Twinkle 8 launch which is sometime before August 18, Tights' family of Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief and Bulma arrive on Omori's Island and Bulma fully repairs Jaco's ship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ch. 11, The Galactic Patrolman: Mission Accomplished! **The same day, Goku lands on Earth around Mount Paozu without Jaco noticing and is found by Grandpa Gohan. **Two days after Jaco's ship is repaired, he leaves Earth. **Sometime after Jaco's departure, Dr. Brief sends Omori a hundred billion Zeni and Omori officially buys his island from the government. **Kakarot's spacepod lands on Earth around Mount Paozu and is found by the old hermit Son Gohan who names him Son Goku, circa August. *Chi-Chi is born on November 5, and her mother dies from an illness sometime after.Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku *The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku occur. **Bardock and his team conquer Planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war. **Vegeta and Nappa are sent on a special assignment directly by Frieza. **Bardock recovers from being unconscious a few days after the Kanassa invasion while in the meantime the rest of his elite start the Invasion of Planet Meat. **Frieza orders the execution of Bardock's squad. Bardock's entire team, except for Bardock himself, is slaughtered by Dodoria and his men on Planet Meat. Bardock arrives and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him.Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 **Kakarot is placed in a Saiyan Spacepod and launched to Earth. Goku is officially sent off just as Bardock is landing on Planet Vegeta. **Bardock attempts an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but is unsuccessful. Frieza then uses a Supernova attack to destroy Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyan race in the process. **Vegeta and Nappa are informed of the destruction of their home planet. *Bardock is considered dead but in some media he is instead sent several years in time. **'Episode of Bardock' - Bardock is sent to Planet Plant in the past where he faces and defeats Frieza's ancestor Chilled. Xenoverse *'Online' - Bardock is saved by Mira and taken to the future, becoming a Time Breaker under control. *'Xenoverse' - Bardock is saved by a wormhole and taken to Age 762. The Future Warrior assists him in battle during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga. *'Xenoverse 2' - Bardock having escaped into the past by Wormhole created by Towa is captured following his victory over Chilled by Towa and Mira and placed under Time Breaker mind control after Towa biologically modifies his body to increase his power, becoming known as the Masked Saiyan. **Time Patrol Trunks and the Future Warrior travel to Age 737 to learn how Bardock became the Masked Saiyan. They witness Towa create the Wormhole Bardock fled through and follow the past selves of Towa and Mira from Age 737 to Earth in Age ???. References Site Navigation Category:Timeline